Dark Lords of the Sith
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: The call of the Dark Side is strong, even some of the greatest Jedi have fallen to it. So what chance does an untrained pup like Tholan Alara have? Rated T for violence. Set in Prequel trilogy but heavy KOTOR and Tales of the Jedi influence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't own SW, thanks George**

**A/N I wrote this a while back but never quite got around to even finishing enough of the basic story to post it. And I mean this is from way back, before I got my account even. But now I have the basic story finished and am ready to go one with it. And I know that title has almost certainly been used before in some manner but I doubt my fic is like any other.**

"Spoken"

'thought'

_**Sith Spirit**_

**Star Wars**

**Dark Lords of the Sith**

**Chapter 1**

The Darkness Calls

It had been a scant 6 months since the Trade Federation's invasion of the planet Naboo and the resurgence of the Sith.

Tholan Alara, 17 years old, had arrived on the planet Tatooine after a visit to the planet Zhar where the young force sensitive encountered an ancient Sith Holocron, a vessel for the knowledge of the Sith.

His parents had long worked for the Galactic Museum and he had accompanied them on many of their "less threatening" digs across the galaxy. At his birth he was determined to be force sensitive. Fearing the Jedi Order would take him his parents fled to the outer rim of the galaxy, beyond the reach of the Jedi, on "extended field work". Not returning to republic space for 5 years.

On Zhar they had uncovered an ancient temple of the Sith Order. While his parents continued their work in the main chamber of the temple Tholan wandered through its labyrinthine condors, searching for anything that may have been useful, or interesting. In a side chamber he found a pyramid shaped device sitting on an obsidian pedestal.

He picked up the device, a Sith Holocron, from its place and was visited by the spirit of Tulak Hord, an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith whose spirit had come to be connected to the Holocron.

_**Why have you disturbed my sleep young pup**_

Tholan just stood with his jaw agape, looking at the spirit of the long dead Sith Lord. But as they say "when you look into the Darkness, it looks back" and the ancient Sith lord did just that. Deeply he looked through the force, down into the pits of the 17 year olds soul, and what he found there made the old spirit double over in laughter. There buried deep within this pup lay the dormant soul of one of their own, one of the most powerful among Sith. After calming down he motioned the teen closer to the ancient Sith record device.

_**Come here pup, come and learn the ways of true and total power.**_

Tholan did as the ancient lord beckoned. This all felt so familiar to him, so right, as if he was meant to learn from this one or remembered doing so once before.

The ancient spirit gave him preliminary instruction into the ways of the Sith, the ways of the Dark Side. The Sith Lord quickly discovered, much to his delight, that the teen had a healthy dislike of the Jedi Order. If not what it stood for, then the way it was handled. A dislike that grew almost in to total hatred as Hord taught the teen the history of the Sith. He then instructed the young teenager on how to construct a Lightsaber, and then bid him build his saber and then go to the ancient Sith burial world of Korriban with this Holocron for further instruction. As he was set to leave the ancient Sith stopped him.

_**As you go pup, have a taste of true power!**_

The Sith raised a hand and Tholan fell to his knees, overwhelmed. He could see things, great conquests. And he could feel it, power, pure unstoppable power. The ancient Sith faded away as Tholan regained himself and moved away. Hord hadn't done anything, but given the pup a taste of what he already had.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tholan arrived on Tatooine via his small starship the Starchaser several hours later. He landed outside of the city of Mos Espa to avoid locals as well as port fees. The Starchaser was purchased by his parents for his use a year ago and was nothing special, just a 2 person personal ship.

Tatooine was on the way to Korriban, it was also known as a place where one could find almost anything with out attracting attention.

He hiked the 2 kilometers into the port city through the blaring heat. He looked down at the small data pad he brought from his ship. The list of supplies he needed was pretty specific, though a local junk dealer should have them. He picked a small shop toward the center of town. The place wasn't large and wouldn't attract much attention, which was the rule of the moment.

He walked in and was met by an odd, small, flying, elephant like creature. It fluttered up to him and began to speak in Huttise. Tholan looked at the data pad and called up the universal translator, it read.

_Welcome what can I help you with _

Tholan called the list back up.

"I need all of this"

He handed the small fluttering creature the data pad. It examined the list, then back at him, and then to the list again. It spoke again this time in Galactic Basic.

"What do you need this for"

Tholan, whose small taste of the Dark Side had left him eagerly wanting more, narrowed his eyes.

"I just need it, do you have it or not"

The odd creature nodded.

"yeah I have them, but it's a going to cost you"

"how much"

"200"

The 17 year old Sith-to-be raised an eyebrow.

"200 huh, a piece or for the full list"

The alien scoffed

"the full list, most of this is junk"

Tholan smirked.

"I don't have any thing in this planets currency, but…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gem about an inch across. Its cut and color were extraordinary and the alien junk dealer had a hard time removing its eyes from the gem as it was placed on the counter.

"Will this do?"

The creature gently picked up the gem and examined it

"Where did you get this?"

Tholan chuckled.

"From a world called Zhar, my master instructed me to come here and find these things. And incase the locals weren't receptive to what I need, he gave me this to soften them up, will it do"

"If it is real it will more than cover it"

Tholan smirked. Greed was a powerful ally and made manipulating these peons much more interesting.

"Have it appraised if you must"

The gangly creature fluttered over to the com panel behind the counter, contacting the local appraiser. After a few moments it returned.

"He is sending over his droid. Now let a me take a you out back huh, we'll find what you need"

Tholan followed the little creature as it fluttered up and over the counter and towards the back door. He noticed a woman with brownish shoulder length hair working toward the back of the shop. She was obviously a slave, but not his concern. He began to name items off of the list and the little creature found each with ease. They returned to the shop and lay each part out on the counter.

"Ok let a me see here. You've got demerits circuitry, an old recharge port, some different types of wiring, a parabolic high energy flux aperture from that old ion cannon out back, took the dynoric laser feed line from it too, random buttons, and an old cylinder type power cell that brings the total to 200 like I said"

"So now were waiting for the appraisal droid"

The creature nodded and engaged Tholan in small talk while they waited. The odd creature quickly wore thin on Tholan's nerves, though he did learn the slave's name, Shmi Skywalker.

While they waited Tholan noticed an old de-active Astromech droid in the corner of the shop. He pointed over to the old thing.

"Does the old droid still work?"

The creature looked over.

"What, that old Astrodroid over there"

Tholan rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah that one, does it still work"

The creature nodded.

"yes it works; I don't sell any thing that doesn't"

The odd alien stopped and thought for a moment.

"Hmm I'll a make a you a deal. If the stone is real I'll trade you the droid and three of everything on your list here for it"

Tholan thought for a moment, replacement parts, or better yet three sabers, would be helpful. And a competent navigation droid for the Starchaser would also be a large help.

"Alright sounds good, I'll also be needing some supplies for my ship"

The old trunk faced alien raised an eyebrow.

"Like what"

"Storage racks, food, water, and some other random spare parts"

"And how are you going to pay for those"

Tholan reached into his side pouch and pulled out another gem, this one twice the size of the other.

"It helps that my master has no need of material objects"

The creature's eyes widened as it stared at the gem, Tholan had the alien eating out of his hand.

"I'll bet it does"

Tholan almost smirked at the alien's reaction. Greed was a powerful ally indeed

"I'll make you a counter deal, the parts, supplies, and other things I'll need, for the gems, deal?"

"Just what sort of other things"

The alien asked suspiciously as Tholan handed him his data pad with a revised list.

"Nothing not worth it to you"

The creature looked over the list.

"Alright deal"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Appraisers droid arrived just a bit later. It was clearly an old GG-Series Hospitality Droid, reprogrammed for appraisal. It stood beside a stool at the counter, almost female in its appearance despite its dirt brown color. It looked both gems over very carefully, its improved optics scanning them in minute detail, and sat them back on the counter.

"My word, I've never seen gems of this quality or cut before, these are real treasures"

The creature, which had identified its self as a Toydarian in the time before the arrival of the droid asked.

"Yes, yes but are they real"

The droid turned to him.

"Oh yes sir quite real"

The droid handed the gems to Tholan, its voice as female as its appearance.

"If you would be so kind sir, my master is a fine jeweler and would be most happy to see gems of this quality, would you please stop by sir"

Tholan scoffed.

"Yeah I bet he would"

Tholan thought for a moment, this could actually be helpful.

"Very well, I'll stop by later on"

"I am so pleased you will sir, I'll inform my master"

The droid wandered off. Tholan moved from where he was leaning on the wall and walked over to the Toydarian.

"So, now do you feel like dealing with me?"

The Toydarian floated over the counter, pulled out a stool, and sat a data pad on the counter

"Here go ahead and have a seat, I'll get the rest of your stuff"

Tholan remained where he was and made out his list. The Toydarian returned a few moments later with 2 small Duraplast containers.

"Here's the stuff you asked for"

It paused for a moment.

"Aren't a you going to turn on your droid?"

The teen Sith apprentice looked over to the read droid which sat in the corner.

"Oh yeah that"

He handed the list to the Toydarian and walked over to the de-activated droid. He flipped the power switch in the little Astrodroid, and It immediately came to life and began to beep and whistle.

"My name is Tholan; I'm your new owner"

It rolled out in the floor and beeped again. Tholan leaned down and read its number, R5D3.

"R5 huh, well R5 I'm sending you a list of things I want you to help our friend here find"

Tholan punches some buttons on his data pad and transmitted the list he was working on to R5. The little droid immediately rolled to the back of the shop followed closely by the junk dealer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After R5 and the Toydarian returned with the things Tholan had put on his list the teen inspected the items before handing the gems over. Confident he had conned the Sith-to-be the flying alien fluttered over behind the counter and clutched his new treasure.

In reality Tholan's Sith master had provided him with 20 gems of varying sizes. Tholan and R5 returned to his ship, and load the supplies. R5 connected to the ships computer and begins to plot the fastest course to the Sith throne world of Korriban.

Meanwhile Tholan visited the Appraiser who had sent the droid. He walked into his shop, which was almost as worn down as the junk dealers, and was greeted by the droid from before.

"Hello sir I'm pleased you could make it, just a moment and I will inform my master"

The droid waddled off into the back. After about five min an older human well into his 50s stepped out of the back.

"My droid said you had a gem to show me"

Tholan pulled a gem about an inch across with a fire color from his pouch and placed it on the counter.

"Your droid said you had an interest in gems of all types"

The old man's eyes widened, he picked up the gem and examined it.

"Where did you get this?"

Tholan narrowed his eyes.

"Where I got the gem is my own business"

The appraiser looked the gem over. He asked no more questions of its origins, he probably didn't want to know.

"How many more do you have?"

"Just this one, so how much is one of these worth"

The old appraiser grinned.

"I thought you would never ask, I'll give you 5,000 for this one"

Tholan thought for a moment, considering how many more he had…

"Deal"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After they had completed there exchange Tholan decided to catch some of the local food. He found his way to a local dive and found a seat at the bar. The place didn't seem too run down and the food was edible. He spoke to some of the locals around the bar, one of them specialized in clothing including tailor made work.

"So you're a tailor then?"

The older woman, around 39 to 40 nodded.

"Yes that I am. Have been for nearly 20 years"

Tholan thought for a moment.

"Think you could make something for me"

The woman sitting next to him turned to the teen.

"What's that?"

"I have an image of what I want"

He retrieved his data pad and called up the image. It was a digital copy of a painting his father had that was a few thousand years old. He had always loved the way it looked, even down to the mask and armor the figure wore. He could never explain exactly why, but those cloths looked familiar. When he would look at the image he would lose himself and almost feel the cloth on his body and the weight of the armor. He handed the woman the data pad with the image on it, she raised an eyebrow and the menacing looking apparel.

"Yes I have the pattern for something similar, I can do the fabric but not the armor"

Tholan nodded, he had expected as much.

"That will do, I'll find some one to fabricate the armor, how much"

She looked back at the image.

"For what you're wanting around 30 to 35 for materials and 30 for labor"

Tholan thought for a moment.

"I'll give you 100 but I want top quality"

The tailor blinked.

"umm…yes certainly"

The tailor was dumb founded, she had never had such an expensive commission before. Tholan placed some odd assorted coins in the tailor's hand. Money was such a useful tool.

"There's an extra 50 just incase you run into any problems"

The tailor stood and bowed slightly.

"I'll go get to work on them immediately; you'll need to come by later on for a fitting"

Tholan nodded as she left, now for the armor. He still wanted to know why he felt so…drawn to this style, perhaps his master would provide answers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Finding someone able to craft his armor, even in simple Durasteel had been a monumental challenge. After searching nearly the entire city he finally found a smith capable. It had cost him almost all of his remaining money but it was being done. He would have to return later for it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After wandering around the city for a time Tholan stopped by the tailors and had his new robes fitted to him. They fit extremely well and were quite comfortable. He decided that to just wear them out and drew a few curious looks as he stepped out in to the Tatooine evening and made for the Armor Smith.

The Smith had filled his order, exactly to the image. The armor and armored mask were perfect, they felt just as he imagined they would feel, or was it remembered, he still couldn't decide. He placed the armor and mask on and then stepped from the Smiths shop. This time instead of curious looks, the few still on the streets gave him a wide birth as he left the city and headed back to his ship. He could almost feel their fear and he loved it.

He returned to the Starchaser and placed his armor in a simple storage locker. He them moved to complete his primary task on this sand ball, the creation of his Lightsaber.

He took the parts for his Lightsaber out and arranged them on the workbench in front of him. Just as the junk dealer said there were enough parts to make 3 different sabers. He took enough for one and placed the parts in front of him. He then fitted them together, placing the parts and focusing gems in place just as his master had instructed, the focusing crystal being the most difficult part.

He plugged the weapon into a small charging outlet, then using the power of his own will, he forged the sabers parts together while the power cell charged.

He wasn't sure how this worked, or even how he knew to do it, just that he KNEW that this was how it was done.

In around an hour it was finished. He unplugged the saber from the charger outlet, placed the cap over the recharge socket and pressed the button. A crimson red blade of energy shot out of the open top of the hilt. Tholan waved the saber through the air listening to the hum from the blade, its deep and menacing hum sounding so right. He shut it off and placed it on his belt.

"R5 have you plotted our course yet"

The little droid beeped and chirped.

"Good"

Tholan climbed into the cockpit, sat down and powered up the ship's engines.

"Well here we go"

He feed power to the repulsers and the ship lifted off the sandy ground. He then put power to the engines and headed for orbit. Once free of the planets gravity he set his course for Korriban and engages the hyper drive.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Red Lightsaber clashed with double edge yellow in a fierce battle. The masked Sith Lord fending off a group of Jedi by himself. From her place in the center of the group of 3 a young woman with long brown hair tied back stepped forward. She looked at her enemy across the ships bridge, keeping her yellow bladed saber between them. She looked down at herself and saw she wore an off orange body suit with brown vest, boots, and shoulders.

"Give up, it's over Revan"

Suddenly behind the Sith she noticed an incoming bolt of Turbo Laser fire, as the bolt hit the bridge her world went white.

Padmé Amidala, born Padmé Naberrie, sat bolt up in bed, sweet poring from her and soaking her nightgown. Why was she having these dreams, each time they were different, yet each time she appeared as the same person, a Jedi clad in orange and brown usually accompanied by a rather rag-tag group, but always constant was the presence of one man. Roughly 24 with ear length brown hair and matching goatee, he was rather attractive and apparently a Jedi of some for himself. This time had been different, however for some reason she knew the masked figure she had fought in her dream had been the same man. Now she had a name to match to this face, but what did the dream mean if anything. And why was she so drawn to this man.

"Just who are you Revan?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On Courasaunt, deep within the Jedi Temple, Jedi Master Yoda opened his eyes after a deep meditation. There had been a disturbance in the Force. They seemed to be growing in frequency and strength, something was in the offing. What it was and if it was for good or ill he couldn't say, but it troubled him. It would bode him well to watch galactic events for a time.

A/N if you already know what I'm doing, big cookie for you. I would have just placed this in the SW movie section but this ties heavily into the games so here is more appropriate. Well I guess on to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't own SW, thanks George**

**A/N Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Here's my New Years present for the SW section in Games. Also themes for this fic are "Falling Inside the Black" and "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet. Oh yeah, don't own the songs either. **

"Spoken"

'Thought'

_**Spirit**_

**Star Wars**

**Dark Lords of the Sith**

**Chapter 2**

Sith Resurgence

The past 5 years for Tholan had been interesting indeed. His hidden memories had returned little by little, allowing him to unlock his full power and reclaim his rightful name and title.

Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan.

He certainly hadn't wasted his time rebuilding his army. After nearly 4000 years his forces were back to 1/3rd strength and his campaign against the Jedi had begun in earnest. The first stage was progressing nicely, every few months he or one of his Dark Jedi would journey to Dantooine and recruit a few of the rejected Jedi Padawans who had either failed their Trials, or some such to be rejected from the order, and were sent to the Agro-Corps.

Forced to become farmers many of them were bitter toward the order and more than ready to accept Revan's teachings. They followed Sith doctrine exactly as he had taught before…with one exception. His Dark Jedi had to display total control of their Dark Side power. If they slipped, even once, he disposed of them. He had learned his lesson from the betrayal of his first apprentice Malak. He had refused to take an apprentice as yet; he waited for the only person in the Galaxy he considered worth.

Bastila Shan

The two had always been close, lovers even, due to the force bond they shared, even in death. Yet he could feel her now, as alive as he was. How this was possible he didn't know, he wasn't even sure how he had been reborn himself though he didn't question his fortune.

He looked out at the training room at his primary base, watching as his Dark Side devotees practiced their new skills. As he had before Revan had taken the planet of Korriban as his throne world after he learned all he could from Tulak Hord. Revan then destroyed the spirit of the long dead Sith to prevent any others from leaning from it and then rising to challenge him. His Sith Academy was coming along nicely, out of the nearly 200 Force Sensitive he had recruited 96 had shown full control, the rest were dealt with. Deprived of their limbs, they were used as fuel for the titanic space station Star Forge which drew its energy from the Rakatan Sun as well as force sensitive beings, corrupting any who step aboard. Revan had countered this by allowing the subjects to be used as fuel for the massive station to be semiconscious. This allowed the station to focus all its attention on them, thus eliminating any danger to the rest of the station occupants.

During his travels while recruiting Revan made a most interesting discovery, an old friend who had somehow survive the ravages of time. An ally he had sent on a particular mission, which had now returned to report.

"Salutation: Greetings master, I have the information you requested on the meatbags"

Revan chuckled at the droid. After nearly 4000 years the droid hadn't lost his touch. Revan turned from where he stood on the balcony overlooking the Korriban Academy training grounds, casting his masked gaze to the crimson droid he himself had built, literally, a lifetime ago and took the data pad from its hand.

"Excellent, I trust you 'enjoyed' yourself HK"

HK-47 nodded.

"Eager Agreement: Very much master, I was able to terminate many of the fleshy ones. I shall be sated for quite some time"

Revan nodded as HK continued.

"Statement: There was even a Jedi among them. I relieved the meatbag of his weapon before I atomized him Master. Query: shall I give the weapon to you master"

Revan though on that for a moment. While HK-47 as he was would be a match for any Jedi, the thoughts of the mayhem caused by a Lightsaber armed HK were too good to pass up. Revan shook his head as he read the data.

"No keep it, go repair and refit your self. I may have another assignment for you soon. In your repair bay you'll find an upgrade module to optimize your close quarter's combat routines and equipment"

HK was most pleased, and considered himself fortunate it was his creator who had rediscovered him.

"Pleased Acknowledgment: Of course master, I shall happily carry out your instructions"

Revan shook his head as the droid walked off. HK had always been a source of humor for him even during his last reign as the Dark Lord. He pitied the next Jedi HK confronted, no doubt the droid would test each and every technique Revan himself had programmed into the droids new upgrade package. Just for amusement Revan decided he would ask for a body count later. He then turned back to the pad. He had ordered HK-47 to locate and gather intelligence on the other calling himself a Sith Lord, this Darth Sidious.

'So that's your game is it Sidious, gain the Chancellorship then take over. It's bold I'll give you that, but makes you an utter coward and opens the door for massive rebellion down the road'

As he read one of the Dark Jedi, a Twi'lek, approached him and knelt next to where he stood.

"Lord Revan we have a message from listening post 3, there is a Republic craft on route, it should arrive with in the hour"

Revan cast a glance toward the Dark Jedi, then continued reading.

"Why are you telling me this, destroy them"

The blue skinned male paused for a moment before continuing.

"My Lord, the ship carries 2 Padawans from the Jedi Temple. According to our intercepts from the temple they stole the ship and smashed their way past Republic Security"

Revan paused for a moment, it seemed two Padawans eager to learn the Sith way were coming, or 2 who believed themselves indestructible. He stretched out his mind, easily spotting the incoming ship he enveloped it with his thoughts.

The first Jedi was a female human, her curiosity of the Dark Side was thinly veiled. The other however, he knew too well. A male human roughly 18 years of age with a healthy distrust of the Jedi Council and their stringent and stagnant ways, yes he knew this one well. Revan could only wonder how many others from his age had returned as well. He could only hope this one had learned his lesson of control from last time. Revan threw back his head and laughed for the first time in years. This drew a curious eyebrow from the Dark Jedi who had finally stood. Revan turned to the Twi'lek Dark Side user.

"Prepare a welcoming committee for our new initiates"

The Twi'lek bowed and left to carry out his masters orders. Revan cast his gaze skyward to the two visible Interdictor Cruisers, two of a fleet, which orbited the planet.

"Have you truly learned control, or will you betray me yet again. I guess we will see, won't we Malak"

Revan looked back to the report HK had submitted to him. It also contained information on his secondary objective, locating Bastila Shan. HK had compiled a list of possibilities and narrowed it to 3 individual human females. Sha Tureen from Corellia, Teran Staras from Coruscant, and lastly Padme Amidala from Naboo, Revan's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her image, by the force it was her…Bastila. He raised his communicator.

"HK come to me, I have a mission for you"

A moment later the Droid appeared with blaster pistols on each hip and a heavy blaster rifle across its back. The recovered Lightsaber magnetically locked to the back of its waist.

"Joyful Compliance: I have arrived master, what is you command for me. Shall I eliminate many meatbags for you master"

Revan turned his masked vestige to the droid as he typed out a message on the data pad. He then handed it to the Droid.

"I trust you remember Bastila Shan"

"Concurrence: I do indeed master. She was, how they say, your woman"

Revan chuckled.

"That she was, you are to deliver that message to her"

HK looked to the data pad then back to Revan.

"Quarry: Is that all master. Is their nothing for me to destroy, no meatbags to kill?"

Revan thought for a moment. Then an idea struck him, something her should have done long ago.

"do you still have the locations of the Star Maps in you data banks HK?"

The droid processed for a moment.

"Acknowledgement: I do indeed master"

Revan nodded.

"good, render them inoperable or inaccessible by any means necessary. Destroy any who hinder this mission…within reason"

Oh if droids could grin…

"Emphatic Agreement: Of course master, I shall go immediately"

As the droid began to walk away Revan stopped him.

"HK"

The droid looked back as Revan continued.

"No physical harm is to come to Bastila is that understood"

"Acknowledgement: Of course master. Once she, as you say, found her way she was quite a good master in your absence, master"

Revan chuckled as the droid left. The then turned and headed for the landing pad. His former apprentice would be arriving soon, best to greet him himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the small transport Trans Tear the two Jedi Padawans were panicking. No sooner had their small ship dropped out of hyperspace over the Sith tomb world of Korriban than they had been yanked aboard a large battle cruiser by tractor beam. The Padawans, Kaira Strone, 17, and Alek Squinquargesimus, 18, stood by the landing ramp of their ship. They had come to Korriban to learn about the Sith, only to find an armada in orbit. The Dark Side was strong on this ship that had pulled them in, what should they have expected, the fact that the Sith had returned was known by all but the Younglings who learned the fact in due time. Due to his insanely long surname Alek was called "Squints" by almost everyone in the Temple, his own master included. Now they could only wonder what they had gotten themselves into. Kaira looked over to Alek who stood next to her at the top of the ramp, Lightsaber already in hand, both were feeling apprehensive

"we…you ready"

Alek nodded.

"Guess we shouldn't keep our host waiting"

The pair walked down the ramp and into the main bay of the Interdictor Battle Cruiser Leviathan. As their feet hit the deck, within the pair, the spirits of the Jedi Exile and Darth Malak stirred. From his vantage point in the observation room above Revan smirked and couldn't suppress a chuckle. It seemed things would be picking up soon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Courasaunt **

**1500 Republica**

**Senatorial Residence Block**

**3 days later**

She had been a Senator for all of 6 months now. At the urging of the new queen of Naboo, Padme "Amidala" Naberrie, had taken her home world's senatorial post.

Spending the past day locked away in her room had no doubt worried her security and assistants but it was something she felt she had to do, to prove to herself that her dreams were more than that. That they were returning memories as she had felt they were. She had shared them with only one other, her close friend, confidant, and handmaiden Dormé. So now, she sat on her bed with her task complete. She reached over and pressed the intercom.

"Dormé, could you come in please"

As she entered the room Dormé took a quick look at what had been a tidy, brightly lit room. The shades had been drawn and the only light in the room burning was the simple lamp on Padme's desk, casting a slight dimness to the room. As Dormé noticed the senator's desk had been hastily converted into a makeshift workbench. Parts lay scattered all around it including 2 striped down blaster pistols. She then noticed Padme sitting on the bed facing away from her.

"My lady?"

Padme looked over her shoulder and gave her long time handmaiden and friend a sad smile before turning back to whatever was held in her hands.

"I was right Dormé, about my dreams, they're more than just that. They're memories, of a life I lead long ago"

Dormé grew quickly concerned, Padme's speech had been off a bit, with an almost Talravinian accent.

"My lady, what…."

Padme held out the object in her hand for Dormé to see, a cylinder roughly 24 inches in length with a button at each end. Dormé jumped slightly as Padme depressed the button nearest her thumb and a yellow energy blade roughly 36 inches in length sprang to life, a Lightsaber. Padme thumbed the switch again and the blade retreated into the hilt, the then turned and looked at Dormé and spoke in a near perfect Talravinian accent. For a moment, Dormé wondered if it was the same person.

"It seems…I've discovered things about myself even I didn't know"

Dormé just starred at Padme as she stood and Dormé finally noticed her style of dress. A simple blue long-sleeved tunic with tight black pants and boots the same blue as the tunic. Her hair was cut back to just below shoulder length and was tied into twin tails at shoulder level. She clipped the doubled bladed Lightsaber to the belt around her waist and the turned to Dormé.

"I need you to get in touch with Jedi, Master Yoda specifically; I'd like to hear his opinion on this matter"

As Dormé turned to leave the intercom on the wall came to life, it was captain Typho.

"I know you asked not to be disturbed my lady, but a droid has arrived with a message for you from a man named Revan. Shall I have the droid return at a later time?"

Padme bolted to the intercom.

"Captain, do not send the droid away, Revan is known to me, I'll accept the message"

Padme walked back over to Dormé.

"Please contact Master Yoda, Dormé. If anyone can give me answers he can. Mention the name Bastila Shan"

Dormé nodded and left, passing a crimson droid on its way to see Padme. The one thing that stood out about it was how menacing it looked, odd for a protocol droid.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Lehon System**

**10 hours later**

Standing aboard his flagship, the Interdictor class ship Relentless, Darth Revan inspected the operations of the Star Forge. He had left the station in the hands of a non-force sensitive crew to reduce problems and it had worked quite well. His attention was drawn from the massive space station by the sound of boots on Durasteel. Revan's masked gaze fell on his former apprentice Darth Malak. After a solid day of mental intrusions Revan was able to pull Malak and the Jedi Exiles spirits from their dormant states. Thankfully Malak had indeed retained the memories of his defeat on the very space station that now loomed outside.

"I trust all is well"

Malak now clad in exact copy of his old red and black suit and cloak, minus the metal jaw, nodded.

"Yes it is, I must admit you resurrection of the Sith Order has been almost miraculous. Especially considering how many students have attained control of the dark side without being run mad by it"

Revan nodded.

"That was the whole point. Then ancient lords stuck to their dieing code and forgot the one necessity of all, adapt or die. The Sith can no long afford constant infighting decimating our numbers. We must become as numerous as the Jedi if we are ever to stand to them. That is the very reason I elevated you to Sith Master"

Malak chuckled; Revan's restructure of the Sith Order had left them with a rank system similar, in theory, to that of the Jedi. Adept, Apprentice, Sith Knight, Sith Master, and then the coveted titles of Dark Lord Apprentice and Dark Lord of the Sith.

"And so we poach their discarded students from the Agro-Corps and dispose of those with no control. Do you truly plan to go through with this?"

Beneath his mask Revan grinned.

"But of course, with the True Sith no longer a threat we can place ourselves in a great position, even if we must pander to the Republic for a while. This budding separatist movement is noting more than a tool for this Darth Sidious. Plus it will frustrate the idiocy of the Jedi Council to see the Republic grant legitimacy to the Jedi's sworn enemies"

Malak nodded in agreement.

"It will come to war, no doubt. The Separatist with their droids and the Republic with this new Clone Army Sidious has planed for"

"Yes, the use of the clones however will prove the Republic's weakness to Sidious' advantage. I want you to take the 10th assault fleet and move to Kamino. Capture the cloning facility and whatever else you can and bring it here. Also before you leave Kamino, sterilize the planet"

Malak nodded.

"HK-47, reports his first objective complete. Do you still intend to take Bastila as your apprentice, that was a lifetime ago Revan"

Revan chuckled. The obvious distain Malak had for HK-47 had never diminished.

"Bastila has always been more to me than that. Yes it was long ago but the link between us has never broken. She has awakened just as we have and no doubt will want to hear from me"

Malak glanced over at his former Sith master.

"You still lover her"

Revan knew the hidden meaning behind Malak's question.

"We're Sith Malak, not Jedi. Emotion is what we know best. Love is but one emotion of many and one that incredible strength can be drawn from"

Malak nodded, Revan did have a point and it wasn't as if he hadn't broken a few hearts in his years with the Jedi, against the code or not. Malak turned toward Revan and crossed his arm across his chest and gave a slight bow.

"I shall depart at once with the 10th Fleet for Kamino, by your leave Lord Revan"

Revan nodded.

"Go, and leave no witnesses"

Revan watched as his former apprentice departed. Giving Malak the 10th Fleet placed him back aboard the Leviathan, a modernized reconstruction of the very ship he had used to betray Revan almost 4000 years ago. This time however Revan had hedged his bets and programmed the computers to only allow the targeting of friendly ships at his order. The next 5 years would be critical to his plans both long and short term. He highly doubted he would be able to contact Bastila as soon as he would like, but he would see her eventually. Through the force he had foreseen a glimpse of their reunion. And what a sweet one it was to be. The next 5 years would decide it all, his plans for the entire galaxy rested on his success.

**A/N and here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope all enjoyed regardless of how long this took.**

**On to 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't own SW, thanks George**

**A/N I've decided to forgo using the KOTOR Dark Side ending in favor of a fully custom ending which will be a mix of the 2. This will allow me to maintain my story consistency while adding to the arc. And yes I know there is another time jump coming up, but it's the last. This one will bring the story up to Episode II, exactly where I need it to truly begin.**

"Spoken"

'Thought'

_**Spirit**_

**Star Wars**

**Dark Lords of the Sith**

**Chapter 3**

Past Darkness

**Courasaunt **

**1500 Republica**

**Senatorial Residence Block**

Dormé stood from her seat on the sofa in the main sitting room of Senator Amidala's apartment as the senator in question finally emerged from her room. She still wore the blue tunic and boots from before as she moved to the sofa which sat opposite the other and sat down. The smile she wore was brighter than any Dormé had seen in quite some time. She moved over to the Senator, one of her few close friends, and sat next to her.

"Senator…Padme, are you alright?"

Padme nodded the Talravinian accent from before was still in full force and didn't appear to be receding at all.

"I'm quite alright Dormé, thank you. I've just received some very, happy, news is all"

The pair had always been friends, even as children. When Padme had been elected Queen and discovered Dormé was to be one of her handmaidens she was overjoyed. She simple handed Dormé the Data pad delivered to her by HK-47.

_Greetings Senator_

_If you're reading this no doubt my droid, HK-47, has managed to locate and deliver this message. I know you remember the things I do, our first meeting on Taras, our time together searching for the Star Maps and the subsequent defeat of Malak on Star Forge. So I suppose I can drop the pretense, I miss you Bastila. I know you can still feel me as I can you through our Force Bond. 4000 years, and death itself, haven't dull that. I've never been good with words or expressing my feelings to anyone, but you were always able to read me as if I were an open book._

_It may be a while before I am able to come see you in person, a few years perhaps, though I have foreseen our reunion to be a sweet one. You should know I have taken up my old title and reactivated what wreckage was left of Star Forge. Don't worry, I have no intention of doing anything rash, but I do have plans of my own. Plans for the future you are an intimate part of._

_Don't worry its noting to serious, though it may send the Jedi Counsel members into fits, which I would love to see. As soon as all is prepared I will send another message via HK containing a detailed layout of what I've planed along with a document packet. All I need of you is to deliver that packet to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, he will understand. _

_I hope that this will be the beginning of a new golden age for us all, Jedi, Republic and Sith alike. Until then my Bastila._

_With all my love, Revan._

Dormé was floored. She knew the message was important to Padme but it wasn't a simple diplomatic one as she had expected. It was more a less a love letter. Dormé handed the data pad back to Padme and pulled her friend into a hug. If anyone deserved some happiness, it was her.

"I am happy for you Padme"

Dormé pulled away and sat back in her seat next to the Senator.

"So it is true then?"

Padme nodded, reading the message over again.

"Even after the visions and everything that happened I still had my doubts, until I saw HK and read this. There's no doubt now I am, or once was, Jedi Bastila Shan"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jedi Master Yoda stood in the lift which carried him toward the apartment of Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala. Her handmaiden Dormé had been very rather pointed that the senator urgently needed to speak to a Jedi Master, himself specifically. In the communiqué the senator's handmaiden had mentioned the name Bastila. Curious the aged Jedi Master had consulted the Jedi Archives for any references to the name, he found only one.

Jedi Master Bastila Shan, a member of the order during and following the Mandalorian

Wars and following Jedi Civil War. Following the end of the Jedi Civil War and the redemption of Darth Revan, the only recorded time a Dark Lord of the Sith returned to the light, she and Revan helped reorganize the Order before disappearing into the Unknown Regions. For what reasons they left was still unknown, there was still much knowledge still lost from that era, but the mention of Bastila has piqued his curiosity. After searching the Archives he did manage to locate one item known to have belonged to the revered Jedi Master, her Lightsaber crystal.

With the crystal in one hand and his cane in the other he exited the lift into the senator's apartment. He found her sitting with her handmaiden in the main room, both looking over a data pad and talking quietly among themselves. He could tell that whatever the data pad contained brought the Senator great joy and happiness, happiness shared by her handmaiden for her friend. As he approached the pair stood. Padme immediately bowed to the Jedi Master, in the Jedi fashion. As Padme greeted him the Talravinian accent she used added mystery to this situation. She wore the accent as though she had been born with it.

"Thank you for coming Master Yoda. I'm sure you'll agree I find myself in a most interesting situation"

Yoda nodded and closed his eyes. He focused his senses on the crystal still in his hand, feeling the vague force presence there he knew belonged to its owner. He then focused his senses onto the Senator herself. Her style of dress was accurate to the blue tunics worn by Jedi Knights of the Jedi Civil War era. And her Lightsaber was almost a perfect recreation of the smashed weapon kept sealed away in the Archives. And while this didn't prove anything, the fact that the Force Signature from the crystal and the Senator was a perfect match forced Yoda to consider, and accept, the impossible.

"Indeed, a unique situation you have. Never before has this happened, and trouble me it does"

Yoda opened his eyes and met the senator's gaze. He smiled a bit, of all the people to be a reborn Jedi Master, Padme Amidala was a great candidate.

"Thought admit I do, curious I am, as to how this took place"

Yoda gave a soft chuckle.

"Young you make me feel, Master Shan. Perhaps sit we should, much to discuss we have"

Padme returned to her seat and Yoda sat in one of the adjacent chairs. Dormé excused herself to allow them privacy. They did indeed have much to discuss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sith Throne World **

**Korriban **

**4 Years Later**

Revan had used the past four and a half years well. With the Sith armada restored to its ancient strength of 20,000 ships strong, his Sith now numbered over 1000 Dark Force users, and Star Forge restored to 50% its original operational status, the time had come to make contact. Though he would have preferred to make contact sooner than this Revan knew the republic would respond in one of two ways.

One they would be receptive, wanting to prevent any conflict due to the budding Separatist movement.

Two, they would deploy Jedi to crush his Sith outright, at which point he would deploy his fleet and smash the Republic.

Revan had already dispatched HK-47 with the packet for Bastila to deliver to the Chancellor. Knowing in advance the Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord descendant of Darth Bane's "Rule of Two" order would make him easier to predict, though Revan knew he would have to eliminate the man before long. As he stood on the bridge of the Revenge, his personal Interdictor Class, he pondered for a moment the reaction Palpatine would give to his proposal. He would accept most likely, as it would place a formidable armada at his command. With the annihilation of Kamino by Darth Malak some years earlier the Republic would be hard pressed to push back a Separatist invasion force. This would also work in his favor as, according to reports, the Military Creation Act was having a tough bid in the Senate and the any agreement between the Sith Empire and the Republic would give them access to a ready military force.

Either way the Jedi Council would be in almost a panic once word reached them. No doubt there would be some who would not honor any agreement between the Sith and Republic, they would be dealt with as they showed themselves. He had assembled a Battle Group of 10 Interdictors which would deploy to the Capitol once HK returned along with Kaira Strone, the one time Jedi Exile, which he was expected to do any moment. Kaira's mission had been a bit different. Her mission was simply to acquire a ship with which Revan could slip into Courasaunt and out again. He stood looking out the view ports on the bridge with his hands clasp behind him at the waist.

"Lord Revan"

Revan turned to regard the communications officer of his ship. She was a young human Ensign around 23 years in age with thick, regulation cut, short brown hair and off green eyes. She wasn't remarkable attractive, but certainly far from ugly. She held an inner beauty which Revan found pleasing to the eye, but that wasn't all he had noticed about her. For through the force nothing could be hidden forever.

"We've received word; HK-47 has reported completion of delivery and is on his way to the rendezvous point. Lady Storne also reports she has found a ship for you and requests you come to the hangar bay to inspect it my lord"

Revan nodded to the ensign and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Very good, and Ensign"

"Yes Lord Revan?"

"What is your name?"

She was taken aback by that, why would he ask her name?

"Solo my lord, Arena Solo"

Revan had actually had his eye on the ensign for quite some time. She was dutiful and displayed skill at her station, though Revan suspected her capabilities far exceeded her duty if the reports of her superiors were to be believed. The actual stations for the bridge crew were set into several "pits" with the officers walking around on the walkways just above their heads. Revan walked over to the Ensign's station and looked down at her, his masked vestige causing her to blanch a little.

"Are you with child on duty Ensign?"

Ensign Solo's face turned white. Yes, she was pregnant, three months along. And while it was against regulations to continue on active duty after the first month, she wasn't showing it much at all and had wanted to continue to serve as long as she could. And while she had entertained the idea she would be caught.

She never imagined in her wildest dreams it would be Lord Revan to catch her.

She slowly nodded to Revan's question, knowing he hated to be kept waiting.

"Yes, my lord"

"Why?"

"I…"

She took a breath and composed herself. She was terrified she would be discharged, or worse. She loved this, Military service, and as the Republic had no military the Sith offered her everything she could have asked for.

"I wanted to continue serving as long as possible my lord. Once my pregnancy began to interfere with my duty I would immediately have gone on maternity leave"

Revan scrutinized the ensign; he sensed no deception from her.

"So the very moment it became a problem you would have requested leave, even knowing it could threaten your unborn child not to do so"

Solo nodded.

"Yes my lord"

Revan nodded and clasp his hands together at his back once again, his voice taking on a pleased demeanor.

"Your example should be learned from"

Solo looked up at Revan in surprise, that was not the reaction she had expected. She could only sit at her station and look up at the Dark Lord of the Sith with that surprised expression on her face.

"Your superiors speak well of you, they say you possess not only skill in combat coordination and communications but that you are also one of the best shuttle pilots they have ever seen, and your records bare out your skills. Though like them I doubt very much your current occupation is very much of a challenge for you. You will report to the medical ward immediately for an examination. After which your maternity leave will begin and will last until 6 months after the child is born. At which time you will return to active duty and assume your new duty. I suggest you familiarize yourself with the controls of all 4 types of transport craft in service, as my personal pilot you will be expected to master each of them. Now off with you Lieutenant"

The newly promoted Lt Solo slowly stood from her seat and bowed to Revan.

"By your leave my lord"

As she turned to leave she still couldn't quite accept what had just happened. Revan then turned to the captain of the Revenge.

"Have a replacement picked from among the fleet and inform Kaira I am on my way to the hangar"

The captain offered Revan a crisp salute and left to carry out his orders. As Revan left the bridge the COM link on his belt began to beep. The signal from Bastila no doubt, she was always prompt. He immediately headed for the communications center adjacent to the bridge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Courasaunt **

**1500 Republica**

**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

**Same Time**

Padme sat in the waiting area just outside the office of the Supreme Chancellors office with the message from Revan in hand. For the past 4 years she had continued on as Senator of Naboo all the while occasionally stealing away to the Jedi Temple to sharpen her skills. It had taken Yoda some months to convince the High Council as to the senator's past identity as Jedi Master Bastila Shan. But through the force they knew it to be true, and gradually she had been accepted as one of them. Acting as sort of a go between, keeping them informed of proceeding in the senate. Some of the council members going so far as to seek her advise on certain issues. Only the council knew of this thought and she had taken to wearing long robes when in senate meetings to hide her Lightsaber.

At that moment thought she wore her traditional blue Jedi tunic with a deep blue robe over that. She had signaled Revan a few moments ago. She had assumed he had wanted her to simply deliver a recorded message. Instead he wanted a live communication. She glanced up from her seat as several other senators filed out of the chancellors office, Senators Organa and Mothma among them. Both nodded to her as she stood and followed the reception droid into the office where she found Chancellor Palpatine sitting behind his desk. He stood as she entered.

"Senator Amidala, welcome, please have a seat"

"Thank you Chancellor"

Padme sat in one of the 3 seats on the other side of the chancellor's desk. At the moment she was forcing her Talravinian accent into submission, which was becoming more difficult to do as time passed.

"Your message said this was a matter of utmost importance"

Padme nodded.

"It is chancellor. Some years ago I began having visions. In those visions I saw myself as a Jedi. I'm sure you're familiar with the name Bastila Shan"

Palpatine nodded.

"Yes quite, she was on of the Jedi Masters responsible for the reconstruction of the Jedi Order following the Jedi Civil War. Also rumored to be the lover of the Prodigal Knight Revan if I'm not mistaken"

Padme nodded attempting to suppress a blush at that memory. She allowed her Talravinian accent to return full force and unmasked her Force presence. Revan's message had been perfectly detailed as to his plans, they also contained information as to Palpatine's identity as Darth Sidious. And droping her guards like this would allow Palpatine to know she was fully serious.

Palpatine himself simply raised an eyebrow at the unveiled well of force energy which easily surpassed his own power as Bastila continued.

"It is no rumor that Revan and I were lovers. Through my visions I was forced to accept the fact that I am Bastila Shan. How I have been reborn I do not know, nor do I know for what purpose, but the fact still remains. I have also discovered, to my joy, that Revan has returned as well. He has asked that I arrange for the two of you to speak…Lord Sidious"

Palpatine narrowed his eyes.

"And just where did you hear that name senator?"

Bastila placed the small device Revan had given her on the desk between them.

"From Revan himself. Also you must recall that I was once the apprentice to a Dark Lord myself. I can easily recognize a Sith. Now if you have no objections Lord Sideous, Revan wishes to speak to you directly"

Palpatine nodded once. He knew that attempting to silence the senator would fail as she held an advantage over him in power, a power born from practice of both the light and dark sides. As the holographic image of the ancient Dark Lord materialized Palpatine depressed a switch beneath his desktop, locking his door and preventing unwanted communication. Even at only 24cm in height Revan was still an imposing figure, and just as the ancient Sith Holocron's had described him.

**Greetings Bastila, I trust our conversation is unmonitored.**

She nodded.

"Yes Revan, it is good to see you"

**And you as well, I look forward to our reunion.**

The armored Sith Lord then turned his attention to Palpatine.

**Greetings Chancellor Palpatine, or Lord Sidious which ever you prefer. I am Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith and master of the Lords of Korriban. Neither of us wishes small talk so I shall cut to the chase. I understand you are having problems with a certain group of Separatists. I hear rumor your apprentice is attempting to undermine you and take control of the movement to attain his own power. I too have a problem, thought I have resurrected the Sith Order into a stable entity they lack focus, direction, perhaps we can solve each others problems. **

Palpatine sat forward in hi seat a bit, this could be interesting.

"oh, and how so?"

**The Republic can offer my Sith direction and my fleet can offer you a counter should your apprentice make a power grab. I shall arrive in 2 days time to discuss these issues with you. And while it is true that, even in the old way there could only ever be one Dark Lord of the Sith at any given time. I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk unveiling yourself to the Jedi at this time. So I am certain we can arrive at some form of arrangement which will be beneficial to both of us.**

That was true, and conflict between them would be like a beacon in the force to the Jedi and would quickly tip them off. Even should the win, which against Revan he doubted, the Jedi would be kicking his door in strait afterward and would expose him and ruin his plans

"Very well then lord Revan, I shall await your arrival"

**Very good, until then Lord Sideous, may the Force serve you well.**

"And yourself Lord Revan"

As Revan's hologram disappeared Palpatine looked to Bastila still sat.

"I have the feeling, senator, that things in the Republic will become interesting very soon"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Revan moved with a purpose back to the bridge of Revenge, once there he immediately began issuing orders.

"Captain Hanna signal the taskforce to set course for Courasaunt and engage hyper drive"

"Yes my lord" Revan then turned and stalked from the bridge, he was late to meet up with Kaira in the main hangar to see this ship she had acquired that would be taking him to his meeting with Sidious. Little did he know that the former Jedi Exile had arranged a bit of a surprise for Revan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the distant moon of Yavin 4, a dark presence awoke from 4 millennia of slumber. How he had now reacquired flesh he did not know as it wandered through it own tomb. Having gathered his own belongings from his sarcophagus he made its way to the roof of the tomb. There in a polished piece of black marble he saw its reflection again. Let black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail crowned his head. On his shoulders, lower arms, and lower legs sat a set of light armor plating, a cloak flowing from beneath the shoulder armor. His jaw line was somewhat square and a pair of dark blue eyes sat fixed in his skull. Across one cheek sat 3 scars, appearing to have been caused by claws. The tattoo that had once adorned his forehead was now missing, but that was a small matter.

He was the Jedi who had fallen from grace and been proclaimed Dark Lord by ancient Sith spirits.

He was the Sith who had slew his old Jedi master before the Republic Senate.

He was the Darkness whose return would fill the Jedi with fear.

He was Exar Kun, Sith Lord, and the Galaxy was his for the taking.

**A/N now how many of you actually saw Kun coming. I hope the addition of my all time favorite Sith will (he and Revan are tied for 1****st****) will make the story more complex and interesting, oh the Jedi Order is SO screwed. **

**And yes Arena Solo is suppose to be Han's mother, just thought it would be interesting to add her in as his parents are not discussed in any of the sources I have available…at least I haven't seen her mentioned.**

**Well on to 04**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Don't own SW, thanks George**

**A/N ok now that the large time skips are over we can begin, and I had a typo in the last 3 chapters, Coruscant was misspelled; I have corrected this in all the other chapters. Also I had to fix a screw up in the last chapter, a minor one concerning Han's mother's name. Jaina Solo was her name, apparently Han named both a ship and his first born daughter for her. Also since its been a while I just wanted to reiterate that Bastila and Padme are the same person here.**

"Spoken"

'Thought'

_**Spirit**_

**Star Wars**

**Dark Lords of the Sith**

**Chapter 4**

Reunion

**Sith Interdictor Revenge**

**On route to ****Coruscant**

The Ship the Exile had brought was frankly, junk. But that wasn't the point. It was his ship. No sooner had Revan walked into the bay, and his eyes fallen on the ship, had he ordered everyone out. Once all the techs and pilots were out and the doors sealed, Revan reached up and undid the fasteners on the straps holding his mask in place. As the mask slid off his features were finally revealed. Only in the presence of Malak and Kaira Strone, the Jedi Exile, would Revan remove it. He had once walked with the 2 around the ship with out the armor; none of the other Sith had recognized him.

He had long ago replaced the Durasteel armor he had made while he was on Tatooine with an exact replica of his old armor made of Mandalorian Iron. A now rare but desirable metal as it was naturally Lightsaber resistant and was more than able to take a few blaster shots before giving out. His features were rather unremarkable, ear length dark brown hair and green eyes with an average overall appearance. As he walked around the D shaped ship he reached up and ran his along the outer hull.

She was an old Dynamic-class freighter, her hull pockmarked with small holes and appeared to be in overall bad shape, but he had seen her take worse. The Exile watched from the hangar bay doors as Revan examined the ship. As he approached what amounted to the ships nose, which housed the cockpit, his eyes fell on a simple bit of lettering written in Galactic Basic. He himself had scrawled those two simple words of her name on her hull.

Ebon Hawk

Without a word he moved up the ramp and into the ship. It was a mess, anything not bolted down was thrown about but other than that she appeared to be in order. How Kaira had flown her back in this mess was something of a mystery. He quickly exited the ship and walked to where the Exile stood.

"Have the crews worked double teams; I want the Hawk ready by the time we reach Coruscant"

Kaira nodded.

"Will do, you're taking her down?"

Revan smiled as he re-dawned his mask and hood.

"She's my ship, besides I'm certain it will do Bastila good to see her"

Kaira followed Revan as he left the bay and the tech crews poured in and began work on the Hawk. Why Lord Revan would want an old ship like this restored they had no idea, but they had their orders and would carry them out to the letter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Courasaunt **

**1500 Republica**

**Senatorial Residence Block**

**12 hours later**

Slipping past the guards stationed inside her residence building had been painfully easy, as had slipping the Ebon Hawk onto the roof. One would think that with the assassination attempt against her just a few hours ago the Senators guards would be more aware. Not that he meant her any harm mind you, quite the opposite; he had accelerated his own arrival because he wanted to be with her.

As he made his way into her room he silently slid the door shut. Her handmaiden had been in the sitting room lightly asleep, but with the force as his ally she may as well have been in a coma. Once the door was closed and firmly locked he removed his mask and attacked it to his belt before turning toward the bed, where she should have been, but wasn't. He gently extended his senses into the room but didn't get more than a meter before a blade made of yellow energy materialized before his eyes.

"Who are you, how did you get in here"

Her voice, heavy with a Talravinian accent, was all he needed to hear. He slowly raised his hands showing he meant no harm.

"You know you'll blind me with that thing that close"

The yellow blade immediately retracted as its owner gasped. She quickly moved to her desk near the corner of the room and activated the lamp which sat on it. Padme tried her best to stop the tears as her eyes finally took in his form. Revan stood before her, his mask removed, revealing his ear length, chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes with a small goatee adorning his chin.

Revan smiled, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, he had wanted to silently slip into bed next to her for her to wake up next to him the next morning, but this would do. He lowered his hands and then held them out to her.

"Do I pass?"

Before Revan could say anymore he was tackled to the flood by a crying Senator/Jedi Master. Padme clung to him for dear life, after 4000 years apart they had finally been reunited. She sat up a bit, neither affected by the fact she was straddling his waist a bit. Neither broke eye contact as Revan gently brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"Bastila"

"Revan"

The kiss that followed was long and deep. Eventually the pair untangled and made their way to the rooms single, king sized, bed. After removing his armor, equipment and outer robes, leaving himself in only a thin pair of trousers and an under tunic, Revan slid into bed next to her. Neither stayed clothed long, nor did they sleep much.

A sweet reunion indeed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Courasaunt **

**1500 Republica**

**Senatorial Residence Block**

**0600 the next morning**

_The pair stood inside of a cavernous room aboard the Star Forge. Before Revan stood Bastila clad in Dark Jedi robes, but the darkness that had been there with in her only moments before was gone._

"_Revan"_

_He allowed his eyes to focus on her own, where only moments before they had the sickly yellow and red color of darkness, now which had returned to their normal gray blue he loved so much._

"_I love you Bass"_

_She smiled and chuckled a bit. _

_"__I love you too, with all my heart__"  
Revan couldn't resist a smirk._

_"__You aren't afraid to love anymore?__"  
Instead of the cutting remark he expected she simply raised and eyebrow._

_"__After this?" _

_Revan nodded and she smiled._

"_No. Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you.__"_

_She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as deeply as she could._

Light streamed in through the partially closed windows and strait into Revan's eyes. He groaned a bit and turned his head away from the morning sun. He would have rolled all the way over if not for the body laying against his own, half on top of him with her legs tangled into his. He turned his gaze to the young woman next to him. Padme was soundly asleep; unfortunately if the chrono on her evening stand was right he had to wake her. He gently caressed her cheek and reached out to her through their force bond as he spoke.

"Bastila, its time to wake up"

Her eyes flickered open and a smile immediately found its way to her lips.

"So it wasn't a dream"

Revan smirked.

"Well then tell me if this is a dream"

Revan leaned down and kissed her deeply. The pair only parted for lack of air. Padme snuggled against Revan's chest again, finding complete comfort and safety in his arms.

"you saw it too didn't you"

Revan smiled and kissed the top of her head, nodding into her hair.

"Yes, when I rescued you aboard Star Forge"

he scooted back a bit and kissed her on the forehead before nuzzling his nose against her own.

"We should get up; we have to be at the Senate early today"

Bastila nodded as the pair untangled themselves and retrieved the cloths they had discarded the night before, Bastila her nightgown, and Revan his light shirt and pants.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say Dormé had been surprised when both Padme and the man she later introduced to her staff as Revan exited her room that morning was an understatement. Revan spent nearly half an hour describing, in excruciating detail, exactly how he managed to slip past security. As the pair left for the senate building and their meeting with Palpatine Revan pledged to dispatch one of the Sith aboard his Interdictor flagship to help close the security holes.

By 10 AM both Revan and Bastila found themselves walking though the senate halls toward the Supreme Chancellor's office. They had arrived via the Ebon Hawk which Bastila had shed a tear from seeing the ship again. As they moved through the senate building Revan had been stopped several times due to the armor and mask he wore attracting the attention of the senate guards, but Padme's vouching for him as her "Body Guard" quieted their objections. News of the assassination attempt against her spread far and many who stopped them agreed it was prudent of her to have a body guard.

While Revan wore his signature armor Padme was adorned in a simple cloak which concealed a simple pair of black trousers and blue tunic. Attached to her belt sat her Lightsaber which bore the same yellow crystal that it had 4000 years ago, a gift from the Council which Master Yoda had simply claimed as a return to its owner. Finally as the pair arrived at the reception area to the Chancellor's office and after accidentally scaring the poor Rodian reception clerk nearly to death, Padme smacked Revan on his unarmored shoulder.

"For goodness sake Revan take that blasted mask off"

Revan couldn't help but chuckle as he reached up and removed the mask, attaching it to his belt. She wasn't even bothering to hide her Talravinian accent now, and why would she. With Revan back in her life Padme was more than willing to accept the change. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was outted as a Jedi, and at that time she would retake the name Bastila. But she still saw of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie as her parents and Sola Naberrie as her sister, she would discuss it with them first.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Coruscant, 1500 Republica**

**Chancellor Palpatine's office**

**10:00 AM**

Palpatine sighed and shook his head in exasperation. He was growing tired of the Jedi and their constant pandering. His current meeting with masters Windu, Yoda, and Ki-Adi-Mundi was not on his "to do" list. An even larger headache would come with his meeting with Darth Revan, who should have arrived at anytime.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends, more and more star systems are joining the separatists"

They spoke, of course, of the budding separatist movement. Jedi Master Mace Windu sat back in his seat, the threat of the separatists weighed heavily on the Jedi council.

"If they do…"

He was unable to complete is sentence as Palpatine interrupted.

"I will not let this republic which has stood for a thousand years be split in two, my negotiations will not fail"

"But if they do, you must realize that their aren't enough Jedi to protect the republic, were keepers of the peace, not soldiers"

Palpatine sighed inwardly and then looked to Yoda.

"Master Yoda…"

He was interrupted when the Holo-Comm on his desk came to life.

"Chancellor, Senator Amidala has arrived early, she and her body guard request permission to enter"

Palpatine thought for a moment, body guard? This must be Revan. Seeing the reaction of the Jedi to the presence of a Dark Lord of the Sith, even if they most likely suspected he would show sooner or later, would be interesting and perhaps useful.

"Very well send them in"

Once the hologram faded he looked up to where the 3 Jedi Masters sat as he stood.

"We should discuss this matter later; I have an appointment to keep with Senator Amidala's "Body Guard"

Behind the Jedi the door leading into the reception area slid open. All three turned to regard Padme but their gazes instead fell upon her "body guard". Something about him unnerved them. his green eyes billed a vast intelligence and his brown hair and goatee weren't extra ordinary. Both Masters Windu and Mundi couldn't exactly place it…until their eyes fell upon the Lightsaber hilt hanging from his waist. Mace's hand immediately dropped to his own weapon and was a bout to draw it when Revan raised a gloved hand.

"Peace Master Jedi, if it will calm you I will hand my weapon over to the guard by the door until I leave"

Windu nodded.

"Yes please do so, then if you will please explain how you have a Lightsaber to begin with"

Revan nodded and turned to the two guards garbed head to toe in blue Duraplast armor by the door. He chose the one on the left, closest to him and removed his Lightsaber from its clip.

"I will be reclaiming this once I leave.

The guard simply nodded and accepted the weapon without moving any other part of his body. As Revan moved back to stand next to Bastila, and Windu was about to speak, Palpatine spoke up.

"Master Jedi, with the current situation as it is perhaps the senator should be placed…under the protection of your graces"

Revan narrowed his eyes; certainly a Jedi assisting in the guard of Bastila would be helpful in her safety, but also a massive hindrance to his plans.

"Do you think that's wise?"

His question had a double meaning and he could see that still only Bastila and Palpatine understood, good. Bastila chose that moment to speak up on her own behalf.

"Chancellor if I may I don't believe the situation…"

He cut her off in mid sentence.

"…that the situation is that serious. No but I do senator. I realize the extra security might be…disruptive…for the two of you. But, perhaps some one you're familiar with to ease things over. An old friend like, Master Kenobi"

After a moments thought Master Windu nodded.

"That's possible, he's just returned from a border dispute on Antion"

Palpatine nodded and then turned by to Padme.

"Do it for me my lady please, the thought of losing you, is unbearable"

Revan and Bastila both could easily read the double meaning behind the Chancellors words. If Bastila were to die Revan would unleash the Sith fleet on both the Republic and the Separatists until none from either faction survived. It was in Palpatine's best interest to insure her survival as she was all that was keeping Revan back, and while he was more powerful, Revan had more control. The 3 Jedi masters turned toward Padme as they were leaving and Windu spoke.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you this evening my lady"

He then turned to Revan.

"And we shall continue this discussion at a later time"

The 3 were quiet until the Jedi departed at which point Palpatine gestured to his guard.

"Return his weapon and then leave us"

Revan re-dawned his mask as the Lightsaber was returned. Padme discarded her cloak into one of the chairs in front of the Chancellors desk and Palpatine then gestured for the two to follow him into the office study.

"Come, let us discuss this coming alliance, and the rebirth of the Sith Empire"

A/N sorry this took so long, but I just started collage last week so my time is kind of crunched. I'll update as I can but they will come faster once I've settled in to my new schedule. So this is where main body Episode 2 begins. So on to the next part. Anakin meets Revan.


End file.
